Esperando otra vez
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sakura piensa que, mientras todos a su alrededor continúan con su vida, ella está cansada de esperar. - Quizás...fui una princesa que arruinó su felices para siempre-. Cuando aquel carruaje vaya a buscarte, esperarás una última vez. (Pairings: leves indicios de SasuSaku)
1. Chapter 1

Si a Sakura Haruno le preguntasen como estaba esa tarde, respondería que se sentía cansada.

Definitivamente, estaba cansada.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello rosa, descuidado y crecido, y sus ojos por la historia clínica de su próximo paciente. Siempre era lo mismo, suspiró tomando un sorbo del café que a estas alturas ya no le sabia a nada. Tocaron la puerta y un ninja entró, no le prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si estaba sanando su brazo o su espalda, ni si su cabello era rubio o castaño, ni si era un hombre o una mujer, su mente estaba vacía y aburrida, hundida en el azul grisáceo de la pared frente a ella.

Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Cómo fue que la emocionante y agitada vida de ser shinobi había culminado en una rutina frustrante e insulsa?

La paz había llegado luego de la guerra y sus días de aventuras habían encontrado su fin. Con los títulos honoríficos de heroína de guerra, de la mejor medic-nin de la Alianza, habían aparecido las responsabilidades de ser no solo una adulta, sino un ejemplo para las próximas generaciones. Estaba orgullosa de sus logros, feliz de que ahora sus seres queridos estuviesen a salvo, pero... a qué costo?

Lo admitía, a veces lloraba por las noches, por aquellas almas a las que no supo ni pudo salvar. La tarea del médico es noble y dura, eso le habían dicho alguna vez, pero solo quienes han ejercido la profesión saben lo que se siente acarrear con todos aquellos que murieron en sus brazos.

No supo en que momento el ninja que había visto entrar se había transformado en un niño lactante necesitado de un control de rutina, ni cuando el reloj había pasado por media hora su horario de salida. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, las cosas pasaban mientras ella se quedaba ahí parada, esperando que volviesen, acostumbrándola a esperar.

Despidió al niño y a la madre, juntando lentamente sus cosas en un pequeño bolso. Un bolígrafo naranja que Naruto le había dado para su ultimo cumpleaños, de tinta negra y casi agotada, el teléfono casi nuevo que llevaba siempre encima, por si alguien se acordaba de ella o la necesitaban en el hospital, y una libreta con pocas hojas, en la que garabateaba notas cuando se aburría. Salió del edificio a paso lento, sin ser notada, sin saludar a nadie, hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de ser alegre.

Las calles estaban poco concurridas y algo oscuras, frías. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse calor, pensando en que, más que un abrigo, necesitaba a alguien que le diera un poco de temperatura no solo a su cuerpo, sino a su vida. Sus ojos verdes, no tan brillantes como lo habían sido en sus años de genin, se posaron en las nubes grises que amenazaban con llorar con ella esa noche. Apuró el paso y se metió en su casa, tirando la cartera en algún lado.

\- Tadaima-habló en voz alta a la nada misma, recibiendo como respuesta solo un silencio ensordecedor. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea mudarse sola. Claro que lo había hecho en aquel tiempo en el que había pensado que todo iba a ser diferente, que tendría a quien invitar a su hogar, alguien con quien compartir la cena y, porque no, su cama.

Pero no, cada uno había hecho su vida, avanzaron en su camino y ella allí se quedó, esperando, esperándolo, esperándolos.

Vio en la ventana de su habitación su reflejo y no se reconoció. Estaba delgada, el cabello ya no se veía bonito y su cara no estaba mejor. Intentó sonreír y le salió muy bien, ahora sabía porque nadie preguntaba nada.

Pero, a quién quería engañar? Bien sabía que nadie preguntaba por ella porque Naruto estaba felizmente casado con Hinata, Ino andaba loca con Sai, Ten Ten estaba en la suyas como siempre, Kakashi estaba muy ocupado siendo Hokage, Shizune lo asistia, Tsunade se habia ido de viaje y Sasuke no había vuelto a aparecer. Después de la derrota de Kaguya, su mundo había vuelto a girar con normalidad, y la normalidad implicaba que todos tomaran por seguro que ella se encontraba bien.

Entonces, si todo era como solía ser, por qué ella se veía así? Por qué se sentía tan vacía? Tan... sola?

Una lágrima cayó. De repente sintió sobre ella el peso de todo eso que pensó que podría ser y no fue. Pensó que Sasuke se podría haber quedado con ella, que Kakashi y Naruto podrían seguir haciendo misiones con ella, que Ino podría seguir saliendo y pasando tiempo con ella, que Tsunade podría seguir entrenándola a ella.

Lo analizó detenidamente por unos instantes y concluyó que su vida era un trago de café de primera que se había enfriado hace tiempo. Porque la emoción se había disuelto en la rutina, porque a ella no solo le estaba faltando ese amor que es un abrazo, un te quiero, una compañía para tomar algo y reír, sino que también anhelaba ese amor que saca el aire, que hace sonreír como tonta cada diez segundos, de ese que te acorrala contra la pared y te hace ver las estrellas.

Quería ser irremplazable para alguien, que alguien la deseara para algo más que una salida. Quería probar que era eso que cualquier mujer de su edad ya había tenido entre los dedos.

Y pese a eso allí estaba, sola, con los ojos hinchados, la garganta desecha, atragantada con todo lo que no podía decir, sedienta de alivio y hambrienta de amor. Las heridas todavía no sanaban, y las cicatrices también habían comenzado a sangrar.

Hurgó en el cajón buscando un pañuelo, pero lo primero que tocó fueron un par de hojas de papel. Allí estaban varias de las páginas que le faltaban a su libreta, todas esas cartas a Sasuke que nunca se había atrevido a enviar ni a quemar. Promesas de afecto, noticias casuales, deseos de salud, buenos augurios y pedidos de respuesta, todas tan llenas de ella y tan ausentes de él.

Sabía que no debía pensar en su situación, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía mirar el teléfono sin notar que hacía días que nadie se comunicaba con ella, no podía ir al trabajo sin pensar que cualquiera podría atender a sus ocasionales pacientes, no podía regresar a su casa sin recordar lo vacía que estaba, ni pasear por las calles viendo que todos eran más felices, o, al menos, más fuertes que ella.

Qué gracioso era eso, siempre se había recriminado su debilidad cuando niña, siempre esperando que sus compañeros la salvasen, cual princesa necesitada de ayuda. Se cansó de eso y decidió mejorar, se hizo más fuerte como ninja, pero su corazón y su mente seguían tan frágiles como antes, solo que ahora, los monstruos y dragones estaban en su cabeza. Ningún príncipe ni villano la podía ayudar, era su propio victimario y a la vez, víctima, ya de nada le servía esperar a un salvador que no había llegado ni lo iba a hacer. Una vez más, estaba sola.

No lo soportaba más, estaba cansada, y sabía que el único alivio lo encontraría al dormir. Pero no se cambió, ni se metió en la cama, ni abrazó la almohada para ahogar sus lágrimas.

Rebuscó en su armario y allí encontró uno, un kunai envenenado que había preparado para una próxima misión que nunca llegó. Pensó en escribir una carta de despedida, pero, qué iba a decir? Prefería llevarse sus sentimientos y su soledad a donde sea que fuese, que nadie se acongojara ni la extrañara, irse en silencio sin ser llorada por nadie más que por ella misma.

\- Quizás...fui una princesa que arruinó su felices para siempre-murmuró para sí misma, hablándole a la Sakura que sonreía en el portarretratos de su mesita de noche, la que parecía tan feliz junto a su equipo, ese que había soñado reunir en algún momento.

\- Menuda tonta has sido, no, Sakura?... intentaste salvar a todos y no puedes salvarte a ti... eres...somos... tan patéticas.

Ahogó un sollozo y dibujó una línea recta sobre su brazo con el filo del kunai, un trazo profundo y firme, que no tardó en teñirse de rojo.

Tendida en su cama, llorando, rota. Así era el final de aquella hermosa princesa, la que había soñado con ser más fuerte y proteger a su gente, la que no pudo superar a sus fantasmas, la que había amado demasiado y esperado suficiente. Su carruaje esperaba por ella, la alejaría de sus pensamientos y la cobijaría en aquella oscuridad, quitándole el aliento y los sentidos, alejándola de aquel mundo que seguiría girando sin ella, sin lamentos, sin tristezas, sin dolor. Si, ella, una vez más, se encontraba esperando.

Esperando una última vez.

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Hace unos días que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien y me decidí a tratar de expresarlo escribiendo algo más sad de lo que acostumbro. Se supone que esta historia es un one-shot, pero personalmente creo que podría tener un par de capítulos más.**

 **Dejaré que los lectores lo decidan, así que espero sus comentarios con su opinión sobre la historia y si quieren que la continúe! Muchas gracias a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hey! Trae una botella más para acá!

Inmediatamente aquel empleado le arrimó otro recipiente de sake a la mesa de la rubia. La mujer estaba notablemente más que borracha y continuaba bebiendo como si de agua se tratase. Y es que tenía que celebrar que por fin se había liberado de las investiduras y el peso de ser la quinta Hokage, tirándole a Kakashi todas las responsabilidades que ella había aceptado sin desearlas, aunque no se arrepentía. Después de todo, quién lo haría después de saber que su llegada a Konoha fue el disparador del talento de aquella niña temblorosa que había aceptado como alumna, la que ahora era no solo una hermosa mujer, sino la mejor kunoichi médica de las cinco grandes naciones?

Había hecho mal muchas cosas en su vida, no podía negarlo, pero sin duda su mayor mérito era haberle legado sus conocimientos a aquella que en tan poco tiempo pudo incluso superarla. Sakura era una luz en la aldea, respetada y querida dentro y fuera del hospital, una joven talentosa con un brillante futuro y a la que tan orgullosamente quería como si fuese hija suya. Lo único que le molestaba, o más bien le dolía, era la fuerte obsesión que tenía la pelirrosa con aquel bastardo Uchiha. El mismo que le había roto el corazón incontables veces, que la lastimó tanto física como emocionalmente, que traicionó a la aldea, quiso destruirla y que tuvo que perder un brazo y casi morir para poder activar una de sus neuronas y pensar con relativa claridad. Por supuesto, lo idiota no se le iba a quitar de un día para otro, y termino yéndose de nuevo, dejándola sola de nuevo y desapareciendo, de nuevo.

Así lo prefería, no hacía falta aclarar que no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquel insulso mocoso, mucho menos al lado de su alumna, mientras más lejos estuviese, más rápido Sakura lograría superarlo y se encomendaría a alguien que si la mereciese. Y es que, una de las causas por las que Tsunade huyo del puesto de hokage luego de la guerra, fue la pila de solicitudes de compromisos, citas y matrimonios que le llegaron, referidos a la hermosa mujer del legendario equipo 7. No podía decírselo a Sakura porque ella estaba todavía inestable por culpa del ultimo portador del sharingan, además que no quería ser ella quien la metiese en un matrimonio arreglado, ahora el problema era de Kakashi y ella podía oponerse tranquilamente sin la imparcialidad propia de ser la mandataria de Konoha.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad en la que se encontraba. Vio una mesa de apuestas y decidió participar, el premio era jugoso y la ebriedad le quitaba la sensatez de ser consciente de su mala suerte en esos juegos.

Pero supo que debía volver a Konoha inmediatamente, cuando le entregaron el premio mayor. Todo rastro de alcohol se borró de su cuerpo, dejando solo una profunda preocupación, la última vez que había ganado tanto dinero estando ebria había sido poco antes del ataque de Pain a la aldea, si bien solo ella lo sabía. Asocio sus insistentes pensamientos sobre Sakura con el hecho de que hacía mucho que no sabía de ella y el gran fajo de billetes en su mano. Decidió no perder tiempo y volver, no estaba lejos de la aldea y no tardaría mucho tiempo. Iría a visitar a Sakura, confirmaría que todo estaba en orden y luego podría ir con su alumna a continuar con la bebida en algún bar.

Salió de allí y comenzó a correr en dirección a Konoha, el viento frio de la noche que recién comenzaba le hacía recordar su estado de ebriedad, mas comenzó a concentrar chakra en su cabeza y su sistema para limpiarlo del alcohol que había ingerido y evitar la inminente jaqueca.

Se repitió a si misma que todo estaba bien hasta llegar al enorme portón, el cual ya estaban a punto de cerrar. Siguió corriendo, sin darle importancia a los guardias que saludaron a la ex Hokage. Cinco minutos pasaron cuando llegó a su destino. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie la atendió, pensó que quizás ella seguía en el hospital, aquella mocosa adicta al deber y al trabajo. Pero... no estaba prendida la luz en la sala?

Se concentró y trató de detectar si había alguna señal de chakra en el edificio. Sintió entonces un leve rastro y su cuerpo se estremeció. Alguien allí dentro se estaba muriendo.

No lo pensó dos veces y rompió de un puñetazo la puerta, sintiendo el pánico recorrerla del cabello hasta los pies. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, siguiendo aquella lucecilla que brillaba débilmente en lo profundo de sus sentidos. Se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada, su mano temblorosa sostuvo el picaporte y, con una plegaria en la punta de la lengua, la abrió despacio.

No pudo ahogar el grito de horror al ver a Sakura inconsciente en el piso, con un kunai en su mano, su brazo con una herida horrible y rodeada de su propia sangre.

Sintió su fobia regresar. Allí, frente a ella, tenía a otro ser amado al borde de la muerte, otra persona importante para ella y a la que no podía salvar. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso, así como sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Su vista seguía fija en ella, en el rojo de su ropa que se confundía con el del líquido que la rodeaba, su cabello en el que se entremezclaban el rosado y el carmesí, sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiese. Se veía como un ángel, un ángel que había sido corrupto y roto por la maldad del mundo y de la vida.

\- No…no puedes...no vas a volver a perder a alguien más...-balbuceó para sí misma, tratando de darse ánimos.

Qué le diría a Naruto, a Kakashi, a Shizune , al mocoso Uchiha, cuando se viesen con que Sakura había muerto, agonizando delante de ella, mientras solo miraba lamentándose por quienes no pudo salvar?

No podía moverse, pero tampoco podía dejarla morir. Los fantasmas de la culpa y el dolor se alzaban sobre ella, pero su promesa de "nunca más" la impulsaba a forzarse a levantarse de nuevo.

Sakura sería la excepción. Tenía que serlo.

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al cuerpo de su alumna, conteniendo las náuseas. Con sus manos temblorosas y lo más rápido que pudo, realizó los primeros auxilios para evitar que ella se terminara de desangrar. Se sorprendió profundamente de que siguiera viva, había perdido mucha sangre y la que quedaba en su sistema estaba envenenada. Tenía que llevarla rápido al hospital antes de que se le muriera o que ella misma se desmayara, estar en un ambiente médico la haría sentirse más segura de que podía hacer algo para evitar perderla. Guardó el kunai y tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, echando a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Aguanta, Sakura, no te mueras...

Las mismas calles oscuras y frías que vieron a Sakura caminar con desgano, ahora la veían regresar, inconsciente, moribunda.

\- Tsunade-sama...qué? -entró por la puerta de emergencias e inmediatamente comenzó a ladrar órdenes para todos, cada segundo que pasaba sentía a la chica irse un poco más.

-Tú, ve a buscar a Shizune y dile que es urgente, ustedes preparen la sala, tú ve y avísale a sus familiares, ustedes vengan conmigo!

Rápidamente todos acataron sus tareas. Tsunade se llevó con ella a tres doctores que Sakura había entrenado bajo su supervisión hacía ya un buen tiempo. Tendieron a la paciente en una cama y comenzaron a tratarla.

\- Esta maldita mocosa... mira el veneno de mierda que ha hecho...-escupió Tsunade al notar la alta calidad mortífera de la sustancia que intentaba extraerle del cuerpo.

Shizune no tardó en llegar y ahogó un grito al ver a su compañera así. Se apresuró a ayudar, dejando las preguntas para otro momento. Tsunade despidió a uno de los doctores, uno que había trabajado con Sakura en la confección de distintos tipos de elixires, tanto mortales como curativos, le dio el arma que había obtenido en la habitación de la pelirrosa y lo envió a fabricar algo que, al menos, neutralizara el efecto nocivo.

Le extrajeron todas las toxinas que pudieron, le transfundieron sangre, trataron de sanar sus órganos dañados. En el proceso, casi la perdieron al menos tres veces, contando una más en el momento en el que estaban intentando reparar las venas principales.

\- La puta madre, Sakura! Aguanta un poco más, maldita mocosa!

Tsunade le gritaba, como si pudiese oírla, mientras el pitido de la máquina que señalaba que sus latidos se habían detenido se confundía con el de Shizune tratando de reanimarla.

Volvió a respirar después de lo que ella creyó que habían sido 2 minutos y medio de electroshock, cuando sus latidos se estabilizaron nuevamente.

Su condición en general era estable, pero el daño que había hecho el veneno era, en algunos órganos, irreparable. Suspiro con pesadez, solo la mismísima Sakura podría curarlos, pero ella misma se había causado eso... vaya, qué ironía. Ahora solo restaba esperar. Esperar a que pudiesen terminar el antídoto a tiempo, esperar a que sus órganos no fallaran, esperar a que no rechazara la sangre ajena, esperar a que alguien apareciera y le dijese porque ella había hecho algo como eso.  
Esperar a que ella, no como su hermano, no como Dan, no como Jiraiya...no muriera.

 **Buenas noches a todos!**

 **Finalmente decidí continuar con esta historia, contando en cada capítulo el punto de vista de cada personaje cercano a Sakura, el siguiente será Naruto.**

 **Todavía no he decidido si ella va a salvarse o no, lo decidiré sobre la marcha, así que manténganse al tanto ;D**

 **Por favor, no olviden enviar sus comentarios! (en base a eso decidiré que tan pronto actualizo(? :v )**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquel día Naruto se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Tan temprano que su recientemente declarada esposa aun dormía. Se quedó observándola unos minutos, sonriendo con amor al recaer su mirada en el apenas abultado vientre. Si, ella estaba esperando a su pequeño retoño.

Decidió levantarse con cuidado para no despertarla, se cambió y salió de casa. Sorprendentemente, no tenía hambre, así que se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, la vida de un hombre casado era más monótona y debía seguir entrenando, pues que, aunque faltaba poco, todavía tenía pendiente su sueño de ser Hokage.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el término de la guerra. Además de haberse casado con la chica Hyuuga, Sasuke había partido a un nuevo viaje un año después de su última pelea, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en pareja, Kakashi se estaba cansando de ser el Hokage y Sakura vivía de su casa al hospital. Suspiró, pensando en que, en verdad, hacía ya varios días que no veía a la pelirrosa, casi un mes, si saludarla de pasada cuando salía a una misión contaba como "verla".

Y es que no había de otra, después de su exitoso desempeño durante el conflicto contra Madara y Kaguya, las misiones dirigidas única y exclusivamente a Naruto Uzumaki atestaban la oficina del líder de Konoha. Y él estaba feliz, cansado, pero feliz. Tenía su sueño al alcance de las manos y no iba a detenerse, se lo debía a sus amigos, sus maestros, a sus padres, a su mujer y a el mismo.

Volvió a su casa alrededor del mediodía, descubriendo una nota en la que Hinata decía haber ido a pasar el día con sus padres y que su comida estaba lista en la cocina. Almorzó en silencio y se tiró en el sillón a leer uno de los pergaminos que necesitaba estudiar para su próxima misión. Claro que por ser un héroe y toda la cosa, no dejaba de ser Naruto, por lo que en menos de media hora se quedó dormido.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su sueño con el sombrero de Hokage y un tazón de ramen gigante. Aquel chakra se le hizo tan lejano pero familiar...acaso...

\- Sasuke-teme!-Saludó alegremente a su mejor amigo, al que veía después de quién sabe cuántos años.

\- Hn, dobe... sigues tan ruidoso como siempre-una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por más que se quejara, Naruto era Naruto y no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo.

El rubio lo invitó a pasar y estuvieron un largo rato poniéndose al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en esos años en los que el Uchiha había estado viajando.

\- Por cierto... por qué regresaste?

Sasuke no contestó, más bien se quedó mirando la taza de té, como si el líquido en su interior fuese se hubiese convertido en un interesante objeto de estudio.

\- Déjame adivinar... es por Sakura-chan?

Sasuke había decidido darle un sorbo a la taza cuando Naruto dijo aquello, y no pudo evitar atragantarse al oírlo. El rubio rio con fuerza mientras su acompañante recobraba su semblante serio y lo hervía con la mirada.

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a hablar con ella... no ha sido la misma desde que te fuiste.

\- A qué te refieres? -preguntó extrañado.

\- Dejó de hacer misiones, se la pasa las 24 horas en el hospital, hace semanas que no la he visto...-los ojos azules se opacaron, tristes- la última vez que le pedí que se relajara, ella me dijo que trabajar la ayudaba a sentirse útil y a no pensar... supongo que imaginas porqué.

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke... que vas a decirle?

\- Quiero casarme con ella.

Fue el turno del Uzumaki de escupir el té. Su amigo, el frío-asexual-demasiado queso para tan poco pan-Uchiha hablaba de matrimonio como si hablara del clima.

\- Realmente te sorprende?

La pregunta de Sasuke lo dejó pensativo. En realidad, tenía razón, en el fondo se lo veía venir. Sakura lo amaba desde siempre, y cuando él se liberó de la venda que tenía en sus ojos, del fantasma de su clan y su venganza, parecía también interesado en ella. O al menos, eso había notado como sujeto más cercano al pelinegro. No podía imaginar a nadie más que Sakura amando a alguien tan dolido y retorcido como Sasuke, y no podía imaginarlo a él queriendo a alguien que no fuese aquella jovencita que había llegado al punto de intentar matarlo para librarlo de su dolor, a cambio del suyo mismo, la misma que había soportado cosas horribles y miles de lágrimas por él, y que, pese a eso, lo seguía esperando.

\- Hablaste con sus padres?

\- Con su maestra, me la crucé hace un par de días.

\- Le dijiste a la vieja Tsunade que querías casarte con Sakura?

\- Hn.

\- Ella te odia.

\- Me lo dejó bastante claro.

\- Y Sakura?

\- No he hablado con ella...no estaba en su casa, iré por la mañana temprano.

\- Tienes dónde pasar la noche? Puedes quedarte aquí...

\- Y la chica Hyuuga?

\- No te preocupes por ella, es un sol, no creo que le moleste en lo absoluto, sobre todo cuando sepa lo de Sak...

\- No se lo digas... a nadie... si abres la boca algún chismoso terminará pidiéndoselo por mí.

Naruto rio con fuerza y siguieron hablando de nimiedades, Hinata volvió y recibió con gusto al amigo de su marido, sabiendo que no solo él estaría contento por la aparición del último de los Uchiha.

Cenaron los tres y se fueron dormir. Naruto se acurrucó abrazando a Hinata y ambos cayeron dormidos. Pero, horas más tarde, el sonido insistente de golpes en la puerta los despertó.

\- Naruto-san! Naruto-san! -una voz suplicante gritaba desde afuera. El azabache también lo había oído y venia bajando las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y reconoció a uno de los médicos del hospital, el cual parecía asustado y agitado.

\- Hey! Calma...qué sucede?

\- Sa ...Sakura-san... sigame...

La sangre de ambos varones del equipo 7 se heló al instante. El chico empezó a correr y ambos lo siguieron.

\- Hinata...quédate aquí-ordenó seriamente el Jinchuuriki antes de partir y dirigirse al joven doctor- Q...qué le pasó?

\- Ella está en el hospital! Está muy grave, Tsunade-sama está intentando salvarla!

\- Pero qué le pasó?

\- Parece que... quiso... suicidarse.

\- QUÉ?!  
Los tres se detuvieron de golpe. Naruto empalideció... cómo que ella había querido matarse? No, no…esa no era Sakura-chan, seguro era, debía ser, un error, una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- Se cortó el brazo con un kunai con un veneno de diseño... ella... no sabemos si va a pasar la noche.

Miró preocupado a Sasuke. Cualquiera que lo viese podría decir que no se había inmutado. Pero Naruto no era cualquiera, algo en Sasuke acababa de hacerse pedazos y no sabía si entrar en pánico por él o por su amiga que agonizaba en el hospital.

\- Sasuke...

\- Ve y cuídala.

En seguida, Sasuke desapareció. Naruto suspiró, no tenía tiempo para buscarlo, prefería cumplir con su pedido y velar por Sakura en nombre de los dos.

Corrió hacia el hospital y su guía lo llevó hasta la puerta de la sala dentro de la que estaban tratando de salvar a su amiga.

El médico entró y lo dejó allá afuera, solo, impotente. En una situación normal hubiese entrado y hecho un escándalo para que lo dejaran verla, pero el shock todavía no podía digerirlo.

Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza en sus palmas.

\- Por qué?... Sakura-chan... por qué?-un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y apretó los puños con fuerza. Quizás si hubiese rechazado alguna misión para sacarla del hospital y tomar un café con ella, o la hubiese invitado a almorzar, o a Ichiraku a recordar los viejos tiempos, el no estaría allí, con sus dos compañeros de equipo muriendo, uno por desangre y veneno y el otro por la angustia de perder a alguien amado de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, apareció Ino junto a Sai, ella llorando y el tratando de contenerla. Kakashi llegó pasados unos segundos. Poco a poco, la sala se llenó con caras conocidas, deformadas por el llanto y la preocupación. Solo una faltaba, y esperaba desde lo profundo de su corazón no tener que lidiar con sus dos amigos muriendo.

Las horas se hicieron más largas, el café de la cafetería del hospital que había comprado Kakashi para él, ya estaba frio. Varios dormían sentados contra la pared o en los asientos, algunos todavía lloraban. Pero él todavía esperaba.

Esperaba, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que Sakura se salvara, y que Sasuke apareciera.

 **Buenos tardes y feliz fin de semana para todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que los disfruten.**

 **Con respecto al próximo capítulo, no sé si hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Kakashi o el de Sasuke, me gustaría saber que opinan**

 **A propósito, para los que siguen mi otro fic sasusaku, lamento decirles que tengo un dilema y bloqueo argumentales horribles, así que no tengo idea de cuando lo podré actualizar :(**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sus pasos, automáticos, inconscientes, lo arrastraron al departamento de ella. Vio la puerta destrozada y dudó en entrar, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente y se mezclaban con las imágenes que percibía. Cada tanto éstos le jugaban una mala pasada y veía algún cadáver asomarse por las esquinas o al pie de los muebles, charcos de sangre en el piso y manchas en las paredes. Subió las escaleras, con los latidos erráticos, conteniendo el aliento, con los ojos ardiendo. Avanzó por el pasillo y observó la puerta abierta. Tragó saliva, acercándose lentamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su doujutsu se había activado por sí solo, como si se esperase ver a Itachi y a sus padres detrás de esa puerta, como si fuese capaz de cambiar el pasado y remendar sus errores.

Pero dentro no estaban ni Itachi, ni sus padres, solo sangre esparcida por el suelo y manchando el edredón de la cama. La realización lo golpeo como una puñalada al estómago. Allí vio muertos a sus tíos, primos, a sus padres y a su hermano. También la vio a ella, a Sakura.

El sharingan se arremolinaba en sus ojos, caían lágrimas de sangre, dolía como el infierno. O más bien, se sentía como en el infierno. Las sensaciones de muerte y sufrimiento que lo desbordaban lo obligaron a caer de rodillas al piso, gritando, quién sabe si por el dolor físico o el de la perdida. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de evitar el ardor, escondiendo su vista de la evidente realidad que se imponía ante él.

Miles de imágenes y memorias pasaron por su mente. Las oportunidades en las que la protegió en una misión, su expresión de preocupación por él, sus lágrimas, sus promesas de amor, la primera vez que pensó que ella era bonita y que le recordaba un poco a su difunta madre, las veces que él quiso matarla o le hizo daño, y la ocasión en la que ella quiso hacerle lo mismo, pero para salvarlo de sus propios fantasmas.

Quizás, si tan solo él no fuese un Uchiha, si su destino no hubiese sido escrito con la sangre de su apellido, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Él no lo habría perdido todo, y ella no hubiese sufrido tanto.

Un quejido se escapó de su garganta, si seguía así, se volvería loco, sin dudas. Eran tantas sensaciones nefastas que no podía soportarlo.

Era tan gracioso, el gran y poderoso Uchiha Sasuke estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada. Aquello era más fuerte que él y ni su susanoo, ni el amaterasu, ni el sharingan, ni el rinnegan podian ayudarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en aquel estado tan deplorable, vulnerable, poco a poco recuperó la conciencia cuando aquella sensación mortífera en sus pupilas se fue diluyendo. Rio amargamente, los Uchiha no lloraban, nunca, en su lugar, perdían la cordura, sufrían, derramaban sangre en lugar de lágrimas, quizás simbolizando que aquello que sentían se llevaba un poco de ellos, que los mataba de a poco. Y solo eso le faltaba, perder a la única persona que le amaba tanto como lo hacía su hermano, la única que estuvo a su lado aun cuando él le causó daños traumáticos e irreparables.

Sus relaciones, desde aquel incidente en el que perdió a su familia y a sí mismo, habían sido así, dañinas, caóticas. Kakashi era su maestro y había jurado superarlo para matarlo, lo mismo con Naruto, su mejor amigo, aquel a quien quería eliminar para obtener un poder que no lo hacía superior ni mucho menos omnipotente. Y en cuanto a ella, la había matado de tantas formas, quizás porque en sus ojos siempre vio la calidez del amor incondicional, ese que, estando bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, le hacía preguntarse si sus decisiones eran las correctas. Pero el odio era poder y el amor limitaba la lógica y causaba debilidad, ella, aquella mujercita que agitaba tantas cosas en él, lo hacía débil. Así lo entendió de niño y actuó en consecuencia, intentando deshacerse de aquello por lo que hoy quería pelear, para que no se le escurriera entre los dedos.

Se levantó como pudo y salió de la casa arrastrando los pies, sin retractarse, sin mirar atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y tenía que moverse si no quería perderla y perderse de nuevo. Llevó su mano al bolsillo delantero del pantalón y acarició aquella pequeña pieza de metal con la punta de los dedos. Le había costado horrores encontrarlo, y agradeció en algún momento que el barrio Uchiha no se encontrase exactamente dentro de Konoha, o aquel recuerdo, junto a tantos otros, hubiese perecido durante la invasión de Pain.

Apresuró el paso y pronto se encontró frente a un pequeño monumento que se había alzado en honor a su hermano, un héroe silencioso, que había elegido a su aldea y a su hermano por sobre su clan y su propia vida. Sasuke se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, analizando cada detalle, cada uno de los trazos del grabado que rezaba su nombre. Le dedicó unas pocas oraciones y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la lápida.

\- Qué debería hacer, Itachi?-preguntó al aire, suspirando.

Claro que no tuvo respuesta, Itachi estaba muerto y no iba a aparecer un fantasma diciéndole que hacer con su vida. Pero, aun así, le dio tranquilidad y seguridad el estar allí. Ahora se creía un poco más optimista, ella todavía no estaba muerta, podía vivir, podían salvarla. Ella no se podía ir, no sin que supiese lo mucho que la apreciaba, no sin casarse con él, no sin darle una familia, no antes que él tuviese la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que había callado desde que la conoció, no sin darle la oportunidad de verla sonreír a su lado y envejecer juntos.

Con más esperanzas y decisión, emprendió el rumbo hacia el hospital, de pronto las calles no le parecieron tan oscuras como antes, una pequeña luz de esperanza todavía brillaba en sus ojos, batallando para no extinguirse. Caminó por los blancos pasillos del edificio del centro médico, y al doblar por una esquina, se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi, y supuso que este último había obligado al resto de los amigos de Sakura ir a descansar, prometiendo mantenerlos al tanto.

\- Sasuke-teme! Dónde mierda estabas?-Naruto corrió a reclamarle.

\- No importa...cómo está ella?

\- No sabemos... el último informe médico lo dieron hace como 3 horas-explicó Kakashi, apoyado en una columna-parece que el veneno es difícil de neutralizar, además de que sus órganos internos no están en buenas condiciones, pero dijeron que por el momento está estable.

\- Hay alguien adentro de la habitación?

\- Quieres verla?-preguntó el sexto Hokage.

\- Tengo que darle algo...

\- Teme...ella no...

\- Entra y hazlo rápido, nosotros haremos guardia, ten cuidado.

Naruto miró a su maestro extrañado y lo comprendió unos segundos después. Sasuke se adentró silenciosamente en la habitación, sintiendo algo revolverse dentro de él al verla en ese estado, conectada a tantas maquinas y cosas extrañas.

\- Sakura...-se sentó en un banquito que había allí, al lado de la cama-lo siento... no debería haber sido tan egoísta...no debería haberte pedido que me esperaras por tanto tiempo.

Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, antes de correr un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos. Quería ver su rostro, memorizarlo, imaginar que aquellos orbes verdes, rebosantes de vida y afecto, se abrían, mientras sus labios rosados se torcían en una sonrisa y se echaba a sus brazos, al lugar donde ella pertenecía.

\- Sé que no es excusa y que es estúpido decirlo ahora... pero lo hice porque quería librarme de el peso de mis errores para poder estar contigo, para ser digno tus sentimientos...tú... me prometiste que me harías feliz, lo recuerdas? Así que vas a cumplir tu promesa, vas a ponerte bien... por favor... no quiero perderte... no quiero estar solo...lo lamento tanto-su mano sostenía una de las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. Sus mejillas se sentían húmedas, estaba llorando, pero no eran gotas carmesí reflejando su dolor, eran lagrimas que llevaban en ellas el amor que por fin se atrevía a aceptar dentro de sí. No había lugar a udas, ella era la única capaz de hacerlo más sensible, más libre, más humano.

Deshizo su agarre y sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que llevaba, deslizándolo por el dedo anular de ella.

\- Era de mi madre, pasé mucho tiempo buscándolo... ella e Itachi te hubiesen adorado, lo sé-le sonrió con una ternura impropia de él y rozó su mano con sus labios-cuando despiertes, te lo pediré correctamente, Sakura...hasta entonces, voy a ser egoísta de nuevo y a asumir que me aceptas... eres la única que siempre lo ha hecho.

Soltó su mano, se paró y besó su frente. Observó la sortija brillando con la luz de la luna y sonrió. Limpió sus lágrimas y salió de allí, con otra perspectiva de las cosas, sabiendo que movería cielo y tierra para traerla de nuevo, para tenerla a su lado.

\- Kakashi... tengo que ir a buscar y traer a Karin.

Definitivamente, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando.

 **Buenos días a todos!**

 **Acabo de terminar este capítulo y quise compartirlo con ustedes, antes de que empiece mi época de ausencia por exámenes :v**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios!**

 **PD: mil disculpas si la actitud de Sasuke quedó muy OCC, pero se me hace que después de todo lo que pasó con Itachi y el Evangelizacion no Jutsu de Naruto en su última pelea, sería entendible que fue un poco menos duro con sus sentimientos( T - T )**


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi miró a su alumno con seriedad. Antes de que Naruto tuviese la oportunidad de abrir la boca, le hizo una seña al Uchiha para que lo siguiera. Ya era hora de aclarar las cosas, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y tomar decisiones. Había estado evitando aquellos temas, pero las acciones de Sakura habían sido un catalizador y una señal de que ya había esperado demasiado tiempo.

Se sentaron en una oscura esquina de la cafetería del hospital, anormalmente vacía por ser las casi 5 de la madrugada. Pidieron un café para cada uno y, cuando Kakashi volvió a la mesa con los vasos de cartón, suspiró bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

\- Kakashi, tengo que ir a buscar a Karin y traerla, quizás ella pueda hacer algo por Sakura- repitió, sin quitar la vista de la expresión de su sensei.

\- Lo sé, Sasuke, pero no vas a ir tú, enviare a un grupo de anbus para eso.

\- No se supone que los anbu son para resolver asuntos de la aldea? Además, yo...

\- Quizás no lo entiendas, pero esto es mucho más grave de lo que parece, Sasuke-explicó, ya era hora de pintarle el panorama si quería que todo saliera bien.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Sakura, después de la guerra, es casi tan importante para la Alianza como tú o Naruto... se hicieron pactos de desarrollo conjunto en medicina y quién te crees que firmó como la titular responsable del proyecto? Ella es una parte importante de nuestros acuerdos, incluso se suponía que iban a llegar aspirantes de varias aldeas en unas semanas para empezar con las capacitaciones.

\- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso? Por qué se cargó con semejante cosa cuando no estaba bien? Más bien...por qué la dejaron hacerlo?

-Quién sabe-el peliplata se encogió de hombros, mientras la mirada de su acompañante comenzaba a reflejar molestia-personalmente, creo que se agobió con tanto trabajo para evitar pensar en otras cosas... estaba tan ocupada que ya ni se la veía andar por las calles, por eso nadie sabía que ella estaba tan deprimida como para terminar así-suspiró, revolviendo el líquido caliente con la cucharita descartable-el punto es que esto es un asunto de interés más político que afectivo, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Estás diciendo que la vendiste a la Alianza como un estúpido objeto para firmar un acuerdo de Paz que de todas formas iban a cumplir?!-exclamó Sasuke, furioso, golpeando la mesa con el puño, causando un respingo en la empleada de la cafetería, que se encontraba ajena a su conversación, leyendo una revista-Nadie se atrevería a levantarle la mano a Konoha en este momento y lo sabes.

\- No la vendí, Sasuke... hablé con ella y estuvo de acuerdo, a mí tampoco me gusta que tenga que pasar por esto, ustedes tres son como mis hijos... incluso me he visto obligado a ocultarle algunas cosas... y he ahí donde entran a importar tus decisiones.

\- Qué?

\- Es una heroína de guerra, y ni tú ni yo vamos a negar que tiene sus encantos como mujer- las orejas de Sasuke enrojecieron un poco ante el comentario y lo miró de mala manera con sus ojos oscuros-algunos políticos me han estado presionando para concertar citas con ella, en realidad, lo que buscan son acuerdos patrocinar Konoha a cambio de casarse con la mejor ninja médico de la historia, con la integrante femenina del famoso equipo 7 de Konoha.

\- Y no se lo dijiste?-escupió entre dientes, notablemente molesto or no ser el único al pendiente de la chica.

\- Si lo hubiese hecho, ella hubiese aceptado al mejor postor por el bien de la aldea, incluso sabiendo que todavía te ama...-Kakashi analizó su postura, tensa, al Uchiha ya no le era tan fácil ocultar sus emociones-dime, Sasuke... qué harás cuando ella despierte?

Uno, dos, tres... diez segundos pasaron cuando el pelinegro se dignó a responder.

\- Ya se lo dije a su maestra y a Naruto, no voy a dejarla ir de nuevo... mucho menos voy a dejar que tenga el mismo destino que Itachi, sufriendo por el bien de un pueblo que nunca va a reconocer su sacrificio.

\- Sé que no estamos en condiciones pero hay que actuar rápido... la noticia va a expandirse como pólvora y en una o dos semanas Konoha estará atestada de chismosos de otras aldeas y de los nobles interesados en ella... en lo que buscamos a Karin tienes que quedarte aquí y esperar que despierte para hablar correctamente con Sakura.

\- He de suponer que su maestra no está de acuerdo con ninguna de las opciones.

\- El problema de las citas concertadas viene desde antes de que yo asumiera, Tsunade lo pateó hasta librarse del cargo para no ser ella la que tuviese que entregar a su propia alumna en bandeja de plata a algún idiota de buena familia.

\- Supongo que su debate mental es si los odia más a ellos o a mí.

-Tienes un punto a favor, Sakura te ama... Aun así, no va a ser tan simple, por el peso político que tiene ella, y por tus antecedentes tan poco felices, quizás tengamos algunos problemas.

\- Nada que un Chidori no pueda resolver.

\- Sasuke...

\- No me interesa quiénes sean, Kakashi, Haruno Sakura me pertenece y cualquiera que se interponga va a arder en el amaterasu hasta que no quede nada de él.

Sasuke se levantó y se perdió por los pasillos. Kakashi suspiró, ahora no solo tenía que reportar que Haruno Sakura estaba hospitalizada de gravedad, sino también que un Uchiha celoso amenazaba con carbonizar a cualquiera que se le ocurriese acercársele demasiado.

Se levantó, dejó el dinero de las bebidas en la mesa y se fue hacia la torre Hokage, pensando que mientras antes advirtiera de la situación a sus aliados, antes podría dispersar el revuelo. Primero envió a cinco anbus en la misión de búsqueda de Uzumaki Karin, para después escribir los reportes para los kages y mandarlos. No pasaban de las 8 de la mañana y la cabeza ya le dolía.

\- Sakura, Sakura... tanto estabas sufriendo como para no pensar en las consecuencias de esto?-preguntó al aire.

Se sintió culpable, Sakura no era alguien pesimista, era un alma alegre como la de Naruto, destinada a dar vida. Quién sabe cuántas cosas tuvieron que pasar por su cabeza para hacerse una cosa así, sin pensar en los problemas que ocasionaría a Konoha o en la gente que la quería y estaba dejando atrás. La habían abandonado a su suerte con tantas responsabilidades, y la creía tan capaz que no se preocupó en las repercusiones, cuando más que trabajo, lo que ella había necesitado después de la guerra, era el apoyo de sus camaradas. Él le había fallado, demasiado ocupado siendo el Hokage, obviando que ella necesitaba a Kakashi-sensei y no al Sexto. Una vez más, la vida de uno de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro, llevando el parte de la culpa.

Miró la enorme pila de papeles en su escritorio, por más que quería volver al hospital y ver cómo estaba su alumna, las responsabilidades de ser el Hokage estaban ahí y no les podía seguir huyendo, tenía que trabajar y dejar todo listo para estar preparado para el aluvión de problemas que se acercaban. Confiaba en Naruto y en Sasuke, por separado, claro está, porque juntos, lo más seguro era que se riñeran en el pasillo ante la más mínima incitación al odio de parte de cualquiera de los dos. Pero debería apostar a la madurez y responsabilidad de sus alumnos, que tan importantes serian a la hora de plantarse ante los nobles que, en sus cartas oficiales, más bien exigían casarse con la pelirrosa para mantener la paz. La chica no había encantado solo al último de los Uchiha, mejor sería decir que estaba en la posición de una princesa que era requerida por una parte importante de la nobleza y por su propio caballero, mientras ella se encontraba ajena a todo e imposibilitada de decidir. Naruto y él deberían alegar a favor de la relación de esos dos, y Sasuke debería probar que ya no era el criminal que solía ser. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, con gesto cansado, sabía que su alumno tenía razón, que, en un conflicto hipotético, no tendrían ningún problema en ganar, pero ya se habían perdido muchas vidas, Naruto era un pacifista empedernido y Sasuke ya tenía demasiado manchadas las manos.  
Kakashi tomó el bolígrafo y empezó a firmar solicitudes de misiones. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que todo saliera bien.

 **Buenas noches para todos y felices pascuas!**

 **Terminé este capítulo bastante antes de lo esperado, así que traigo una actualización super-express como regalo de pascuas.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, no prometo nada, pero para el fin de semana tratare de tener listo el siguiente.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios, muchisisisisimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer esta historia y el doble para todas esas almas hermosas que comentan cada capitulo! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea, pero, cuando recuperó la conciencia, cuando pudo forzar sus pesados párpados y abrirlos, sintió que la luz le hacía daño en los ojos. El cuerpo también le dolía, y el entumecimiento general le dificultaba moverse.

Tenía sed, pero no vio rastros de líquido en la sala, más que el que goteaba por una intravenosa, solo un vaso vacío en una mesita, lo suficientemente lejano como para que su tembloroso brazo no lo alcanzara, parecía tener algo bebible. Su mirada desorbitada paseó por la habitación de cuidados intensivos, sin reconocerla del todo, su conciencia se sentía tan lejana, como si estuviese atrapada en un plano entre la realidad y un sueño bastante espeso. No se escuchaban murmullos en los pasillos, pero había un leve sonido, armónico, regular, que la sacaba de su ensueño latente.

Miró a su lado y vio una maraña de cabellos oscuros descansando sobre el borde de su cama, mientras el resto de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. Vaya que se había elegido una posición incómoda para dormirse. Una punzada de dolor atacó sus sienes y quiso masajeárselas levemente, pero una de sus manos estaba firmemente entrelazada con la de aquel extraño sujeto. En la misma, un destello pequeño llamo su atención. Deshizo el agarre lentamente y observo la delicada sortija que había en su dedo. No recordaba que fuera suya, si bien sus recuerdos estaban en un lugar todavía inaccesible para su estado y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero aquella pieza de joyería se le hacía demasiado ajena.

A su lado, el misterioso ser se agitó, soñoliento. Aun con los ojos cerrados, se estiró para tratar de calmar el dolor de la horrible posición que había mantenido durante toda la noche, y cuando abrió los ojos, ella vio una perla negra y otra morada, que se cruzaron con las suyas de color esmeralda.

\- Sakura?- Sakura... aquel nombre sonaba bien en aquellos labios que hacían juego con su expresión y su mirada atónita.

Ella no respondió. En su lugar, se giró y observó con insistencia el vaso vacío.

\- Tienes sed?-preguntó con cuidado, levantándose para llenar el vaso con el contenido de una jarra que se encontraba fuera de su campo visual.

Hizo el intento de incorporarse en la cama, pero aquella voz la detuvo.

\- No te muevas, deja que te ayude-lo sentía, él intentaba ser delicado con ella, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse.

Ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos rodearla, acomodándola en una pose un poco menos dura. Él volvió a tomar el vaso y lo acercó a los labios contrarios, dándole de beber con sumo cuidado. Ella le empujo levemente el brazo cuando se encontró saciada, por lo que él apartó la pieza de vidrio, dejándola en su anterior lugar, haciendo luego lo mismo con el cuerpo de la jovencita.

\- Cómo te sientes?-acomodó un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, y ella se sentía perdida en aquellos mares de carbón y lilas.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, porque ella, después de mirarlo a los ojos unos minutos, cerró los suyos y se durmió de nuevo. Sasuke se levantó de la silla y besó su mano con cuidado, rozando el anillo con los labios, antes de retirarse, puesto que Tsunade tenía que saber que su princesa durmiente había despertado, al menos por unos minutos.

\- Qué quieres, Uchiha?-Sasuke entró a la oficina que ocupaba la rubia sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, encontrándola tras una pila de papeles.

\- Sakura despertó hace unos minutos.

\- Qué? Sigue consciente?

\- No, bebió algo de agua y se durmió.

\- Notaste alguna cosa extraña?

\- Parecía como perdida, no dijo nada, pero creo que no me reconocía.

\- Bueno, puede ser que haya estado así por los medicamentos, debería volver a la normalidad cuando despierte...esta mañana terminaron sus análisis, fuera de los desastres en su sistema circulatorio que pudimos más o menos arreglar con la ayuda de la chica que trajo Kakashi, parece que no tuvo secuelas por las que debamos preocuparnos.

\- Lo que me preocupa es la razón por la que quiso suicidarse.

\- Tenemos a un especialista que ya está trabajando en eso, por lo pronto, no nos queda otra más que esperar.

Sasuke se retiró de la oficina de Tsunade, quien ocuparía el cargo de Sakura mientras ella estuviese internada, para poder mantener un ojo en ella. El trato entre el Uchiha y la Senju se había vuelto más cordial, quizás porque ambos tenían la cabeza puesta en la recuperación de Sakura, ya tendrían tiempo de discutir cuando ella estuviese bien.

Volvió a la habitación de la pelirrosa, encontrándola dormida aún. Decidió mejor hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta que despertara, tomando un libro de la mochila que había llenado con lo mínimo indispensable para pasar varias horas sin moverse de allí, y se concentró en la lectura. Un suave toque en la puerta lo sacó de aquel mundo extraño en el que pensar contra el sistema era delito, donde seguro que a él lo hubiesen encarcelado de por vida, más que lavarle el cerebro.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron por ella. Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, los padres de su auto declarada prometida. Ambos habían estado de viaje al suceder el incidente, y desde que habían regresado, un par de días antes de que Karin apareciese y mejorara notablemente la salud de la pelirrosa, la relación entre el Haruno y el Uchiha había sido de lo más tensa.

\- Sigues aquí?-preguntó Kizashi con tono hostil.

\- Creí haberle dicho que no iba a irme, excepto por el par de horas que Tsunade y sus médicos o Naruto están aquí.

\- Deberías irte a tu casa.

\- No confío en que otras personas puedan cuidar bien de ella, Haruno-san-el hecho de que le hablase con respeto, en boca de Sasuke, sonaba despectivo.

\- Y se supone que tú puedes hacerlo?

\- Si hubiese estado aquí, me hubiese preocupado lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba bien.

Kizashi no lo soportó, generalmente era una persona sonriente y pacífica, pero el Uchiha lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo increpó, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Sasuke no reaccionó, sabia de sobra que podía torturar a aquel hombre sin siquiera tocarlo, pero era el padre de su futura mujer, tenía que hacer buena letra con él, no?

\- Sakura!-la voz chillona de Mebuki llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

Sakura había despertado y su madre se encontraba ayudándola a sentarse en la cama. Kizashi no dudó un segundo en soltar a Sasuke y correr al lado de su hija, que los miraba con curiosidad sin decir una palabra.

Aquellos orbes verdes se cruzaron con los de Sasuke y él esbozó su mejor intento de sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación seguido con la atenta mirada de la chica, dejando que los Haruno tuviesen su tiempo en familia.

\- Sakura, querida, cómo te sientes?-pregunto Mebuki, preocupada, pero ella no hablaba, seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que había salido aquel sujeto cuyos ojos la intrigaban.

\- Sakura, necesitas algo?-ella los miró por unos segundos, pero volvió a desenfocarse enseguida, puesto que ellos no tenían la mirada cautivante de aquel sujeto desconocido.

La pareja continuó con los intentos de averiguar cómo se encontraba su hija, pero ella seguía sin prestarles demasiada atención, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Se miraron preocupados, había que contarle a su terapeuta su falta de atención a su alrededor, por lo que la despidieron con abrazos y besos en la frente, que ella no rechazó, y salieron de allí, dispuestos a hablar con Tsunade de la condición de su pequeño retoño. Allí, sentados en los asientos del pasillo, se encontraban Sasuke y una doctora, que parecía estar preguntándole cosas sobre la pelirrosa. La mujer saludo con alegría a la pareja, en tanto Kizashi fulminaba con la mirada al otro joven.

\- Un placer conocerlos, soy Shinohara Aya, la encargada del tratamiento de Sakura, vine apenas Tsunade-sama supo que estaba despierta, cómo está?

\- Es extraño, parece reconocernos pero esta como ida, como si no nos escuchara, ni nos mira cuando le hablamos, es como si no estuviésemos allí para ella.

\- Tú lo sabias?-preguntó el varón Haruno al otro hombre.

\- Hn... no se comportó así cuando despertó hace unas horas.

\- Qué quieres decir?

\- No dijo nada, pero sabía que estaba ahí, estuvo mirándome todo el tiempo, incluso lo hizo cuando me fui hace un rato... también parecía escucharme cuando le hablaba, aunque no me reconociera-el padre de Sakura lucia molesto, al notar como a aquel sujeto que tanto daño le había hecho si era reconocido por su hija, al contrario de lo que ocurría con él y su mujer.

\- Bien, debemos ver que reacción tiene al estar con otras personas cercanas a ella, pero por el momento, sería bueno que Uchiha-san participara en algunas de las etapas de la rehabilitación-expresó la mujer, sonriente.

-Por qué él?-pregunto Mebuki, a quien ya le empezaba a molestar tener tan poco peso en la recuperación de su retoño.

\- Es el único que por el momento pudo tener la atención de Sakura por un tiempo prolongado, en el caso de que su reacción conmigo sea la misma que tuvo con ustedes, facilitaría las cosas trabajar con alguien cuya presencia sea notable por ella... podrías hacerlo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, la doctora se volvió hacia la pareja y los llevo con Tsunade, para darles más detalles.

Sasuke se quedó allí, sentado, mirando su mano, había hablado con Tsunade y al día siguiente le pondrían la prótesis a la que tanto se había negado, puesto que el peso de sus errores ya no lo veía en las cicatrices de ese último encuentro con Naruto. Ahora la pelea sería junto a Sakura y contra los demonios que había en su cabeza. Debía demostrar cuan salvado estaba él para poder salvarla a ella.

\- Yo! Sasuke!-Kakashi apareció, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Escapándote de nuevo de la oficina?

\- Escuché que Sakura había despertado y me hice un tiempo... hay alguien dentro?

El chico negó con la cabeza y el Hokage estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba la jovencita.

\- No te sorprendas si ni siquiera te mira cuando te habla, a sus padres les paso lo mismo.

\- Y a ti?

Sasuke no respondió. El peliplata se encogió de hombros y pasó de todas formas.

\- Sakura! Cómo estás?- ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana, perdida entre el azul del cielo y el blanco de las nubes.

Nada, no contestó. Kakashi entendió la advertencia de Sasuke, pero decidió no darle más dramatismo al asunto, se acercó a ella y con el cariño de un padre le revolvió el cabello ligeramente.

Ella lo observó por unos cortos segundos, durante los cuales él le sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

\- Todo va a estar bien... allá afuera hay una persona que aunque no lo parezca, se muere por verte feliz... somos muchos los que te apreciamos, Sakura.

Parecía escucharlo y entenderlo, porque una sombra de lo que podía ser una sonrisa muy ligera se veía en sus labios, cuando se volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana. Pero para él era suficiente, y salió de ahí para hablar con su otro alumno.

\- Parece que tenías razón, pero me miró por unos segundos y pareció oír lo que le dije...-se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con atención, estudiando sus reacciones- Tsunade me dijo que estabas con ella la primera vez que despertó... cómo reaccionó?

-Estuvo mirando un vaso en la mesa hasta que me acerqué a darle agua-contó, con la vista todavía fija en el piso-No habló, pero me seguía con la mirada todo el tiempo, le dije un par de cosas y pareció entenderlas, pero no se veía como si supiese quien soy... su doctora me pidió que la ayudara con la terapia.

\- Y estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

\- Por qué no debería?

\- Sasuke... Sakura intentó suicidarse... para recuperarse necesita admitir lo que hizo y porqué lo hizo, para poderla ayudar... vas a tener que escuchar cosas que pueden traerte malos recuerdos, verla llorar y ser el principal afectado si tiene una recaída... no te digo que no lo hagas, pero no va a ser fácil.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo... y es tiempo de que repare todo el daño que le causé.

\- Me alegra ver que por fin has madurado y abierto los ojos.

El ex copy-nin sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que Itachi estaría orgulloso de escuchar a su hermano en ese momento.

Kakashi solo esperaba que Sasuke no saliera dañado de nuevo por involucrarse demasiado y volviese a ser aquel personaje oscuro y retorcido que fue en su adolescencia, y Sasuke esperaba que su ayuda fuera suficiente para devolverle el brillo a aquella luz que estaba tan cerca de extinguirse.

 **Buenas tardes a todos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, traído antes de lo previsto y más largo, a pedido del público!**

 **Se me viene un fin de semana algo ocupado, asi ue la próxima actualización será, muy probablemente, el miércoles (aunque no rometo nada :v )**

 **Muchas gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Uchiha-san-una joven enfermera lo llamó, cuando se encontraba tomando un café en la cafetería del hospital-Sakura-san no quiere comer... Uzumaki-san intentó convencerla, pero parece que no tuvo suerte.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se levantó, tomando el último sorbo de la taza, dejó el pago sobre la mesa y siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación que casi ya podría decir que era también suya, por todo el tiempo que pasaba allí.

\- Sakura-desde la mañana que no la había visto, puesto que había tenido que salir a buscar un par de cosas para él y para la joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro.

La cercanía que habían mantenido desde el comienzo del tratamiento de la pelirrosa se había hecho notar, y ahora ella parecía mucho más abierta con él que con el resto de sus visitas, si bien reaccionaba bastante bien a las interacciones con Naruto, Kakashi e Ino. Y en casos como ese, cuando Sasuke se aparecía y ella lo recibía fingiendo estar bien, sabía que ella había tenido un sueño, quizás retomando la conciencia de algo de su pasado, que la deprimía. Ella seguramente lloraría, y él, como siempre, se quedaría allí sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- Fueron a buscarme porque no quieres comer-le reprochó, sentándose a su lado.

Sakura miró la bandeja delante de ella y con una mueca de desagrado, la alejó.

\- Sakura...qué ocurre? Fue otro sueño?

Ella permaneció con la vista fija en sus manos sobre las sabanas. Sasuke miró sus ojos, que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas, quitó la bandeja y la dejó en la mesa, volvió a su lado y con su mano tomó la de ella con suavidad.

\- Si no quieres hablar sobre eso, es bien... pero la doctora Shinohara te ha dicho que llores si quieres hacerlo.

Sasuke se sentía otro cuando estaba con ella. Él jamás había sido una persona que hablara demasiado, pero ahora que no tenía más opción, se encontraba sacando conversación a alguien que ni siquiera le respondía, solo lloraba o sonreía. Gestos que antes habían sido poco significativos, imperceptibles para él, ahora significaban todo, porque era la única forma que tenía para entenderla.

Finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, ella tiró de su mano para cubrirse el rostro con ambas, ahogando sus sollozos, puesto que no le gustaba que alguien la viese llorar, mucho menos aquel sujeto de ojos hipnotizantes que tan amable era con ella. Por otro lado, si bien Sasuke generalmente era el principal espectador cada vez que ella lloraba, aun no se acostumbraba a verla así, mucho menos a consolarla, torpemente le frotó la espalda con la mano del brazo implantado hacía unos pocos días, en un muy ligero y burdo intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella hipó un par de veces, siempre lo hacía cuando el llanto comenzaba a aflojar. Él le quitó las manos del rostro y lo limpió con las suyas, secándolo con delicadeza mientras ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Si no comes no van a dejarte salir con el Dobe más tarde y va a enojarse-suspiró mientras volvía a traer el almuerzo y se lo dejaba delante-No voy a irme hasta que comas.

Quizás por su presencia, porque se sintió presionada, o porque realmente tenía ganas de salir a pasear con el rubio, ella decidió tomar el tenedor y llevarse a la boca lentamente el contenido de la bandeja. Sasuke corrió las cosas cuando terminó y le alcanzó un par de libros de la mesita a su lado.

\- Terminaste los otros ayer, no? Te traje estos de tu casa-Sakura tomó las dos novelas con interés, una que parecía una obra romántica y la otra, de fantasía.

Le sonrió con gratitud y volvió su atención a uno de los volúmenes, abriéndolo y comenzando a leer.

Sasuke se tiró en el sillón y exhaló con fuerza. Todos los días eran iguales, ella no empeoraba, pero tampoco parecía mejorar, nadie podía hacerla decir una mísera palabra y sus padres parecían hastiados con la idea de que ella solo prestaba atención a su antiguo equipo y a su mejor amiga.

Naruto apareció en la habitación un par de horas más tarde junto a una enfermera, que se llevó a Sakura para abrigarla, puesto que el frío comenzaba a sentirse bajo la piel en Konoha, y Naruto la arrastró por la aldea en el primer paseo que se le había permitido hacer desde su internación.

El rubio la hizo pasear por todos lados, riendo, contándole cosas y haciendo monadas que causaban sonrisas y risas ligeras en la chica. Naruto sonreía también, esperando que ella pudiera librarse un poco de aquella presencia que tanto la atormentaba. Terminaron su recorrido unas horas después, en una tienda de dangos, comiendo dulces y tomando té.

\- Nee, Sakura-chan, cómo te sientes?

Ella, en efecto, no contestó, pero el abrazo que le dió al Uzumaki le permitió pensar que quizás sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse... quizás lo harían más rápido si el estúpido escuadrón anbu trajera buenas noticias pronto.

Volvieron al hospital a paso lento. Él no quería dejarla, pero Hinata estaba esperándolo en casa y las visitas no eran de tiempo completo, Ino estaba de misión y Kakashi era el puto Hokage, no había más opción que dejarla con sus fantasmas y esperar que algún día ya no le hiciesen daño. Una enfermera los recibió, ambos amigos se despidieron y ella volvió a sus cuatro paredes blancas, con aquel pelinegro esperándola allí.

\- Veo que te divertiste-ella asintió alegremente con la cabeza, acercándose a la ventana, mirando con admiración como, poco a poco, comenzaba a nevar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y llamó con la mirada al hombre que la observaba desde el sofá. Él tomó una manta de la cama y, acercándose a ella, se la puso sobre los hombros.

\- Vas a enfermarte si tomas frío, molesta.

Ambos se quedaron allí, clavados frente a la imagen de los finos copos de nieve cayendo sobre el jardín del hospital. Sakura, embelesada, desvió un segundo su mirada y se encontró con aquellos orbes que tanto le gustaban. Se acercó con cuidado a Sasuke y lo abrazó, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho, al tiempo que él la acunaba con suavidad en sus brazos. Siguieron perdidos entre el paisaje que comenzaba a teñirse de blanco y el calor de la compañía, disfrutando del silencio y la comodidad. Pronto ella se revolvió en sus brazos, llevando sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas de Sasuke.

\- Me gustan tus ojos, Sasuke-kun-su voz sonó ligera, apenas más fuerte que un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que una ligera sonrisa surgiera en sus masculinos labios.

Sakura deslizó sus brazos por su nuca, descansando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula, mientras Sasuke afirmaba el agarre en su cintura.

Lo próximo que Sakura vio pasar por sus ojos fueron miles de destellos azules, el sonido de pájaros que parecían gritar en agonía, la espalda de un hombre cuya mano parecía ser la fuente de tal espectáculo. Se descubrió a si misma llorando con un kunai en la mano, sin recordar porque lo llevaba. La piel se le erizó cuando aquel sujeto comenzó a voltearse. Admiró con horror aquellos ojos que amaba, sucios de sangre, hambre de poder y muerte, vacíos de toda luz. Lo sabía, él era Sasuke-kun y quería matarla.

\- Sakura-su voz rasposa y fría la aterrorizó, por qué aquel hombre tan amable se había convertido en ese ser tan oscuro?

Algo en su cabeza resonó, éste era el verdadero. El que la quería herida, el que la quería muerta, el que no la quería.

Él se acercaba un paso, ella retrocedía dos. Él sonreía ladinamente, como un cazador jugando con su presa, ella le huía temerosa.

Chocó su espalda contra algo y al voltearse, allí estaba él. Le sonrió con locura y no tardó en hundirle el chidori en el pecho.

\- No es esto lo que querías, Sakura?-susurró en su oído, mientras ella se desvanecía.

Se revolvió en su cama y se despertó, con las mejillas húmedas y el pecho palpitante. Hiperventilándose, se incorporó en la cama y allí lo vio. Hablando con una enfermera y Naruto en la puerta de la habitación, esperando que bajara la guardia para deshacerse de ella.

Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar el vaso que pasó silbando a milímetros de su rostro y se hizo añicos contra la pared. Sakura se encontraba luchando por respirar normalmente, con el brazo todavía estirado, después de efectuar aquel lanzamiento digno de la kunoichi que era.

Empezó a agitarse y a gritar cosas sobre Sasuke queriendo matarla, pidiendo que se alejara, que la dejara en paz. Naruto se acercó a calmarla, y al parecer, la enfermera se llevó a Sasuke porque no lo vio más.

El rubio se quebró, lloró con ella, cansado de verla así. Quiso largarle toda la verdad de un tirón pero no quería romperla todavía más. Esperaba que con este episodio algo cambiara, pero no fue así. Ella recordó su amor por Sasuke unos días después, así como su redención y su promesa de volver. Ahora hablaba, pero la mayoría de sus seres cercanos preferiría que no hiciese.

\- Ne, Naruto, has visto a Sasuke-kun? Quiero verlo para pedirle disculpas.

\- Disculpas?

\- Si, el otro día me asusté y le arrojé un vaso, recuerdas? Estabas ahí, también Yuuko-san... él no ha vuelto, seguro está enojado conmigo...

Todo el tiempo hablaba de él, preguntando cosas sobre él, cosas que nadie podía responder y que Sakura se ocupaba de rellenar con sus propias conclusiones.

\- Kakashi, no recibiste noticias?-Tsunade preguntó, preocupada, escuchando a su alumna riendo sola dentro de la habitación.

\- No, todavía no tenemos nada, y parece que el tratamiento tampoco sirve.

\- Se está volviendo loca, Kakashi, cada droga que le damos la hace empeorar.

\- Solo nos queda esperar a que lo encuentren-suspiro él, igual de preocupado.

Y era así. Solo les quedaba taparse los ojos, los oídos, rezar y sentarse a esperar.

 **Buenas tardes para todos!**

 **Que tarde bastante más de lo que debería en actualizar, sí.**

 **Que el capítulo es bastante corto, puede ser.**

 **Que se quedaran con alguna que otra pregunta hasta la próxima actualización, probablemente.**

 **Que no tengo ni puta idea de cuando voy a subir el próximo capitulo, ténganlo por hecho :v**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Entonces... no era real?

Meses pasaron, Sakura fue mejorando de a poco, después de tantas pesadillas, recaídas, lágrimas y alucinaciones, su terapeuta decidió que era hora de acabar con el fantasma de Sasuke y fue Naruto quien se ofreció a hacerlo.

"Sakura es como mi hermana igual que el Teme, y lo que pasa entre hermanos, lo solucionamos entre hermanos"

Y por esa frase, allí se encontraba, sentado junto a la pelirrosa, que trataba de contener las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento...-suspiro él, sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- No, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse... debe haber sido horrible para ustedes... tener que soportarme hablando sobre cosas que nunca pasaron, viendo cosas que no estaban ahí-ella hundió sus dedos en su cabello, sintiéndose tan mal por causar tantos problemas.

\- No fue tu culpa... Anda, anímate, estamos juntos en esto, no solo yo, todos estamos contigo... incluso el Teme, esté donde esté.

\- Tú crees que vaya a volver?

\- No sé... intento estar enfadado con él pero no puedo... cada vez que intenta levantarse, lo pierde todo... perdió a su familia, a su hermano... solo le quedamos nosotros, no puedo explicarte la cara que puso cuando se enteró de esto... estaba tan consternado.

\- Fue mi culpa... yo fui tan egoísta...

\- No... no fue tu culpa, Sakura-chan... todos nos perdemos cuando estamos sufriendo, es responsabilidad de todos por no haber notado que nos necesitabas... pero ahora ya estamos mejor, no hay porque pensar en eso, solo tenemos que concentrarnos en que termines de recuperarte y en encontrar a Sasuke y traerlo a rastras de nuevo, el equipo de Shikamaru ya está encargándose de eso.

El rubio sonrió brillantemente. Sakura lo miró unos segundos, recordando al idiota que tenía por compañero cuando niña y que se había convertido en eso, en un héroe, en su mejor amigo.

\- Tienes razón... por cierto, cómo está Hinata?

\- Ella está bien, pero a veces me da un poco de miedo con eso de los cambios de humor... y sus antojos extraños.

\- Me alegro, es algo normal en esta etapa del embarazo.

Su charla ociosa continuó hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte.

Mientras, en algún otro lugar, sus pasos se marcaron en el lodoso sendero que recorría. La lluvia caía sobre él, que, a estas alturas, ya estaba empapado hasta la médula. Qué más daba? Sus razones para vivir empezaban y terminaban con ella. La reinserción en Konoha, el restablecimiento de su clan, el amor de una familia, nada tenía sentido si aquella mujer no estaba a su lado molestándolo. Todo se terminó incluso antes de empezarlo y se preguntó a si mismo que clase de maldición debía cargar sobre él para dañar tanto a la gente que lo amaba. Atraía la desgracia a cuanto ser le deseara el bien, a su madre, a su padre, a Itachi, a Konoha, a Naruto, a Sakura. Les hacía daño incluso sin proponérselo, incluso tratando de repararlo, empeoraba las cosas.

Se burló mentalmente de sus estúpidas ilusiones y esperanzas de tener un nuevo comienzo con aquella chica que tanto lo amaba. Todo lo que tocaba estaba destinado a hacerse pedazos, así como Itachi, así como ella. Cuando se vio frente a la cruel realidad de lo que le había causado a su pequeña molestia, solo por pedirle que lo esperara, que lo amara un tiempo más, no pudo hacer más que huir, alejarse de ella para no perjudicarla todavía más, porque él estaba maldito, porque hacerlo feliz estaba penado por el destino.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Caminó por el borde de aquel acantilado como si realmente estuviese deseando perder el equilibrio y caerse. Su vida siempre se trató de eso, de caminar por el filo de la espada, entre la vida y la muerte, entre la cordura y la locura, entre el amor y la soledad. Lamentablemente, siempre fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para elegir la respuesta menos beneficiosa, dejándose a merced del odio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ahí donde los demás veían a un criminal de rango S, él veía a un niño asustado por la muerte de su familia, voluble, vulnerable, fácil de manipular. Un niño que solo quería abrazar a su madre, a su hermano o a su compañera pelirrosa y largarse a llorar en sus brazos.

Recordó los momentos después de la guerra, aquella ocasión en la que las pesadillas habían podido con él en el tiempo que estuvo encarcelado. Y ella apareció, tan radiante que no necesitaba verla para saber que era ella, como una luz encendida dentro de toda la mierda en la que estaba hundido desde que nació, desde que la maldición Uchiha se grabó en su sangre.

\- Sasuke-kun-su voz, tan calmada, tan amorosa, le traía recuerdos de su difunta madre, de lo suave y amable que era con él.

Rememoró los delicados toques y roces que resultaban del proceso de curación de su brazo perdido, su tono preocupado y, principalmente, el abrazo que le dio antes de irse aquella vez. Fue esa la primera ocasión en la que fue consciente de lo roto que estaba, y terminó llorando, aferrado a su cintura, mientras que ella también dejaba caer alguna que otra lágrima. Se escuchó a sí mismo pidiéndole que no lo dejara, admitiendo que tenía miedo.

Ella era la única que sabía que el gran y poderoso Uchiha Sasuke estaba asustado.

Una piedra pequeña delante de él cayó por la empinada ladera del risco por cuyo borde caminaba. No era difícil caerse, solo un paso en falso y todo iba a acabarse. El dolor, el pasado, la falta de perdón, el abandono, el amor... todo se volvía efímero mientras aflojaba su cuerpo.

Después de todo... por qué no morir? Tenía más personas esperándolo de aquel lado del velo que en lo que quedaba de su casa, donde solo habitaban los fantasmas de todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes de que él mismo se dejara vencer.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke decidió rendirse.

\- Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Chouji a sus compañeros, que observaban al Uchiha desde la distancia.

\- No sé, pero me sorprende que no haya notado que estamos aquí -Shikamaru acotó con aparente aburrimiento, aunque estaba realmente intrigado por su actitud.

\- A mí lo que me extraña es que este caminando por ahí...pero qué...?Mierda!-Ino miró con horror como el sujeto que para ella significaba la cura de su mejor amiga, se arrojaba al vacío de repente.

En menos de medio segundo, los tres salieron de su escondite.

\- Formacion 8, ahora!-espetó Shikamaru.

Sin siquiera pestañear, Chouji realizó su jutsu de expansión y se quedó tras de Shikamaru, haciéndole sombra. Ino utilizó la transferencia de mente y por un breve instante, manipuló el cuerpo de Sasuke, lo que le fue suficiente para buscar un kunai y clavarlo en la roca, para evitar que siguiera cayendo.

-Qué estás haciendo?-Sasuke sintió retumbar su propia voz en su conciencia, mientras podía distinguir la presencia de la chica Yamanaka allí, dentro de su cabeza.

-Si piensas que vas a escaparte de lo que le hiciste a Sakura y que yo no voy a hacer nada, estás muy equivocado - El kagemane de Shikamaru los alcanzó y obligó al cuerpo del Uchiha a comenzar a subir.

\- Ésta es la única forma de librar a Sakura de mí.

\- Dejarla alucinando en el hospital? Se está volviendo loca y la única forma de que mejore es que dejes de escapar-Ino se sorprendió porque él no luchaba por recuperar el control de su ser, pero no por eso bajo la guardia.

\- Qué?

\- Desde que despertó ha estado alucinando contigo, llora y sufre por cosas que están en su cabeza y no podemos enfrentarnos a algo que no existe...ya lo intentamos todo, créeme que no me interesaría salvarle la vida a un criminal si tuviera otra opción -escupió con molestia, mientras el Uchiha procesaba cada una de sus palabras.

\- Qué estas leyendo?

\- No te interesa, vete.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque no eres real.

Sakura estaba descansando en su habitación con aquel libro de medicina en las manos, cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, sentándose a su lado.

\- Puedes verme y oírme, qué te hace creer que no soy real?

\- Yo puedo verte y oírte pero el resto no.

\- Quizás los demás están locos-replicó él, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

\- Soy yo la que está loca, Charasuke-golpeó su mano para apartarlo y se sorprendió del nivel de autenticidad que tenía cada una de las sensaciones.

\- Charasuke?

\- Es mi forma de recordarme a mí misma que no existes.

\- Y no es mejor pensar que existo?

\- Por qué lo seria?

\- Porque sé que te sientes mejor cuando te digo que te amo.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse, mucho menos cuando él se acercó y la besó. Cómo evitar corresponderle, si era tal y como se lo imaginó toda su vida?

Se separó de él y cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando borrarlo, hacer que desapareciera.

\- No eres real, no eres real...

\- Acéptalo, Sakura... sé que me deseas, puedo ser todo lo que quieras... porque tú quieres que sea real-lo escuchó susurrando en su oído y se perdió a sí misma, porque era su voz, porque era su cara, porque era lo que ella deseaba, porque era él.

No lo podía evitar, sucumbió ante su toque, a su aliento, a sus labios arrastrándose por su cuello.

\- Ba...basta...-murmuró-Ya déjame, no eres real...déjame! DÉJAME EN PAZ!-ella comenzó a retorcerse y gritar en sus brazos, esos que sentía pero sabía que no estaban allí.

Un par de enfermeras se acercaron y la tranquilizaron. La imagen de Sasuke había desaparecido, pero Sakura todavía tenía miedo, estaba segura que iba a volver.

Ella en una cama de hospital y él siendo arrastrado de regreso a Konoha. Ambos igual de rotos, tan frágiles como dos pétalos de la misma flor a ´punto de marchitarse. Desde lo profundo de sus seres, desearon que sus fantasmas se disiparan y les permitiesen ver la luz, poder salvar al resto y a sí mismos de la locura.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a encontrarse nuevamente.

 **Hello World! Después de un largo tiempo sin aparecerme por acá, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Realmente lo siento mucho, entre los exámenes, trabajos de programación y el PlayStation (decidí que amo tanto Dragon Age como amo Naruto :v ), no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir, pero reuniré mi fuerza de voluntad y mi creatividad para traer algo antes del próximo jueves.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios ^-^!**


End file.
